La source
by Mcshep
Summary: Un ans après la guerre, rares sont les endroits du château qui tolèrent encore la magie. Poudlard n'est plus elle-même et Harry Potter à perdu ses pouvoirs.  Tous les deux doivent se reconstruire.  Comment et où puiser la force de le faire?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaming : Alors...ces personnages ne sont pas à moi et cette histoire ne me rapporte aucun profit, sauf peut-être la satisfaction de pouvoir manipuler mes deux chéris comme je l'entends. Pour moi, un chapitre prend environ 3 heures à écrire. Ils ne sont pas particulièrement longs, mais renferment au moins (je crois) une certaine qualité. Seulement, je suis un peu fatiguée après leur écriture, alors s'il reste quelques fautes, j'espère que vous serez indulgents...ou que vous vous proposerez pour être mon ou ma bétâ Ha oui! quelqu'un sait comment je peux ajouter une photo à mon profil?

Rating : Je ne sais pas encore...c'est mal?  
Genre : Romance  
Paring : DM/HP

Tout était si silencieux maintenant. Une nouvelle sensation, une nouvelle ambiance qu'il n'y avait jamais eu à Poudlard. Lorsque le dernier directeur de cette magnifique école s'était éteint, il y avait eu, certes, l'un de ces silences qui s'était installé. L'un de ceux qu'on ne peut envahir de mots parce qu'il a laissé un vide si grand que les âmes qui s'y trouvent ont été paralysées; suspendues dans le temps pour une certaine période, histoire de faire passer le plus vif de la douleur d'une perte aussi significative.

Non, celui-ci n'avait rien à voir. Il était puissant et n'allait certainement ne jamais être véritablement vaincu. Tout simplement parce que plusieurs des voix qui avaient jadis occupé sa place n'existaient plus. Elles avaient quitté ce monde tantôt avec de longs cris d'agonie, de peur ou de surprise, tantôt par un dernier soupir presque inaudible. Perturbées ou corrompues, certaines de ces âmes l'habiteraient toujours. Et il n'était pas non plus impossible que celles qui eurent vécu en ces lieux jadis, déjà à l'état de fantôme, ne puissent jamais être retirés de ces décombres.

Après la grande bataille, Poudlard s'était retrouvé pratiquement en ruine. Les portraits avaient fuit leur cadre, les fantômes demeuraient introuvables et de nombreux elfes de maisons avaient été trouvés décapités, leur corps enguenillés se mêlant aux cadavres de sorciers et autres créatures magiques, signe qu'ils s'étaient battu pour défendre leur maison. L'école de sorcellerie était après une année entière, toujours en reconstruction. De grands noms venus de tous les coins du monde avaient afflué pour redonner aux « jeunes sorciers de la guerre » une partie de ce qu'ils avaient perdu…un chez-soi, un symbole de ce qu'avait été leur innocence. Mais les cadres étaient toujours vides, les fantômes disparus et rien, absolument rien dans ce château n'aurait pu prouver qu'il abritait des sorciers. Il avait perdu sa magie et il refusait qu'on la lui rende.

C'est ce qu'avait découvert Hermione Granger, une élève de Grifondor et amie d'Harry Potter et possédant des connaissances magiques presque illimitées. En tentant de lancer un sort de « réparo » sur un lustre cassé dans une salle de cours, elle s'était retrouvée propulsée hors de la l'endroit, la porte se refermant derrière elle. Un événement similaire semblait s'être produit pour un certain professeur McGonnagal, nouvelle directrice du collège, que l'on avait retrouvé deux jours plus tard « stupéfixée » dans une armure face à une autre salle de classe. Depuis, personne n'était parvenu à entrer de nouveau dans ces salles. C'est pourquoi on disait que le château était toujours en réparation. Une minuscule partie du château acceptait les phénomènes magiques en son sein. La moins touchée de toute cette guerre : les cachots qui côtoyaient la maison de Serpentard. La Grande Salle semblait quand à elle, s'être régénérée d'elle-même après avoir servi d'infirmerie. Rien ne laissait paraître qu'elle ait été le théâtre de quoi que ce soit de désastreux.

Harry Potter et ses amis pourraient reprendre leur septième année en compagnie de quelques 100 élèves inscrits en tout et pour tout. Sur ces 100 élèves inscrits, 8 septième année, les autres ayant soit rendu l'âme, soit été retirés de l'école par leurs parents à la mort d'Albus Dumbeldore. 8 septième année aux noms d'Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finigan, Dean Thomas et ...Drago Malfoy, le seul de sa maison étant revenu à Poudlard.

Malfoy, le meilleur ennemi du Sauveur jusqu'à la fin de sa sixième année de scolarité, avait été rattrapé par des aurors sur les terrains de Poudlard, lors de sa fuite avec Severus Rogue et quelques autres mangemorts, forcés de transplaner. Leayton, le premier auror à être arrivé sur les lieux, avait plus tard avancé lors de son témoignage au procès de Drago Malfoy, que celui-ci semblait avoir tenté délibérément de semer le groupe de meurtriers en simulant une chute dans un petit ravin longeant une bordée de chênes. Cette chute lui avait d'ailleurs valu plusieurs fractures et une perte de conscience qui avait découragé ses « amis » de le ramener avec eux. Il avait été incarcéré à Askaban en attendant son procès, mais libéré après une semaine grâce à la déposition au Ministère de la magie d'Harry Potter sur la mort d'Albus Dumbeldore. Considéré comme un traître par les siens et comme un lâche par les autres, il avait été mit sous la protection du Ministère comme « témoin important » en échange d'informations sur les activités de son père, qui avait été l'un des plus fidèles de celui-dont-on-doit-oublier-le-nom. Pendant plusieurs mois, le Ministre lui-même avait ignoré l'endroit où le jeune homme se cachait. Il était réapparu lors de la bataille finale et ses grandes capacités magiques, surtout en sortilège, avaient pesées lourd dans la balance pour la victoire de la lumière. Il avait sauvé de nombreuses vies, mais avait dû voir celles qui lui portaient le plus à cœur s'éteindre. Ce jour là, Drago Malfoy était devenu orphelin. Lavé de toutes accusations à cause de sa participation pour le côté du « bien » dans la bataille qui vint à bout de Voldemort, Malfoy se vit tout de même jeté à la rue, l'héritage de deux parents mangemorts ne pouvant être transmis à leur enfant. Il demeura à Poudlard avec quelques sorciers venus de loin pour aider à la reconstruction, jusqu'à sa réouverture le septembre suivant. Pendant ces quelques mois, on ne le vit que très rarement sortir des cachots.

******  
Pour le premier repas dans la Grande salle, quelques 25 élèves de première année avaient été répartis dans 3 maisons. 4 à Serdaigle, 12 à Poufsoufle et 9 à Grifondor. Harry se sentait vide, vide comme Poudlard. Bien qu'il encourageait le discours de la nouvelle directrice sur la reconstruction de l'école qui se passait tranquillement, comme celle de leurs âmes, il ne pouvait se départir de la pensée sombre que le monde magique l'avait déçu. Ce même monde qui l'avait jadis sauvé de l'enfer des Dursley, il avait songé à le quitter, car aussi merveilleux paraissait-il, un malade mental avec des pouvoirs trop grand pour lui allait bien refaire son apparition un jour ou l'autre pour briser des familles et salir ce qui ne devrait pas l'être. La magie était belle, spontanée, puissante, mais trop fragile. Cependant, le lendemain de la bataille finale, Harry avait perdu ses pouvoirs. Le professeur McGonnagal l'avait convaincu que revenir à Poudlard, l'aiderait peut-être à se reconstruire lui-même. Un sorcier n'est complet que lorsque sa magie l'habite… Alors il était revenu….

En relevant la tête de ses sombres pensées, Harry croisa le regard vide de Drago Malfoy fixé sur lui. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la dernière bataille. Il semblait être totalement passé dans le monde des adultes à présent. Son corps avait été musculeux il y avait peu, mais Drago avait perdu du poids depuis la mort de ses parents. La petite lumière qui s'allumait lorsque ses orbes métalliques laissaient malencontreusement passer une émotion avait disparu. Ses cheveux blonds, qui avaient toujours été irréprochablement coiffés, avait été laissés libre de pousser dans tous les sens. Ses vêtements semblaient usés. À cette vue, le cœur de Harry se serra.

RW-Regarde, Malfoy est le seul Serpentard cette année. À croire que cette maison est réellement maudite.

Ron Weasley avait utilisé un ton de confidence, mais dénué de son habituel sentiment de méfiance…Ronald avait beaucoup perdu dans cette guerre, dont une grande partie de sa naïveté. Heureusement, le fait d'avoir trouvé son âme sœur l'avait protégé du cynisme et de l'apitoiement.

HG-Ronald, tu as entendu McGonnagal non? Nous ne pouvons pas rebâtir cette école sur des préjugés, de la rancune ou de la colère. Nous devons changer ses sentiments vis-à-vis de la magie!

RW-Nous parlons quand même d'une école et pas d'un petit animal que l'on doit réapprivoiser! Il y a certainement une explication à…..Harry?

Harry s'était levé en plein milieu de la réflexion de son ami. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté Malfoy. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais quelque chose en lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier réclamait la présence de celui-ci. C'était fort et indélogeable. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la raison, seulement l'instinct. De petits fourmillements parcoururent son corps et la fourchette qu'il avait déposée sur la table s'éleva à quelques centimètres dans les airs avant de retomber à plat dans un petit bruit insignifiant.

HG- Harry tu as vu? C'est toi qui l'as fait lever?

Mais Harry n'avait pas remarqué la fourchette insignifiante. Elle était le dernier de ses soucis. Toute son énergie était concentrée sur Malfoy. Un force très puissant l'attirait invariablement à lui. C'en était presque...magique? Puis, étrangement, sans avoir réfléchi à rien, il senti qu'il avait pris une décision. Il contourna la table des grifondors, qui levèrent la tête et avança jusqu'à la table des serpentards où seul se trouvait Drago Malfoy, qui lui, avait détourné son regard depuis un bon moment et piochait dans son assiette sans grande volonté. Arrivé à côté de lui, le Sauveur s'assit et attendit. Malfoy ne pris pas la peine d'être surpris ou de se tourner.

DM- Tu es perdu?  
HP- Tu aimerais te joindr…  
DM- (d'un ton las) C'est hors de question Potter.  
HP -Malfoy?  
DM- (soupir)  
HP- Je peux rester un moment?  
DM- …..Si tu veux.

Cette fois, la voix avait été douce, sans animosité. Le son qu'elle avait produit, nouveau et tout simplement délicieux avait touché Harry plus qu'il ne l'avait été par n'importe quel événement depuis longtemps. Un puissant bien-être le traversa pendant quelques secondes...et fini par le quitter. Harry se senti sortir de cet état second ou tout n'était qu'intuition et sensation et souri à Malfoy, qui avait reporté son attention sur lui, son regard toujours vide d'expression.

HP- Merci.

Drago hocha simplement la tête et retourna à la contemplation de son assiette encore pleine.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait de soudaines pulsions à aller vers Malfoy en cette journée, mais il s'en fichait. Le dernier des serpentards 'avait aidé à aller mieux pendant un petit moment et c'était plus important que tout. Plus important que la haine, plus important que la colère.

Soudain, un vieux sorcier arborant de larges sourcils gris et de petites pantoufles vert-lime se précipita dans la Grande Salle les bras levé vers le ciel!

-Merlin! C'est un miracle madame la directrice! Une porte s'est ouverte! Une porte s'est ouverte d'elle-même!

Bon alors j'espère que vous avez apprécié un tout petit peu...soyez gentils, c'est ma première! Vois impressions seraient grandement appréciées!


	2. Chapter 2

**En premier lieu, merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont pris la peine de me donner leurs impressions. Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est ma première fic et j'ai des gallons à prendre. Votre aide est grandement apprécié! Merci!**

**P.S.: Le début a été plus difficile à cause des ajustements...la suite devrait venir assez vite puisque j'ai beaucoup d'idées! J'ai peur que les chapitres ne soient pas assez longs...qu'en pensez-vous?**

**Vamp's: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire pour le moins encourageant. J'espère que la suite te plaira!**

**Sinoa: J'ai fait les ajustements que tu m'as proposés. Bonne lecture!**

**Kimmy Lyn Merci pour tes commentaires! Oui tu as bien compris pour Harry et sa magie. J'espère bien arriver à rendre l'intrigue intéressante. Ce chapitre est peut-être un peu plus court, mais j'ai tenté de bien rendre mes idées. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses!**

Le silence se fit instantanément dans la grande salle. Non pas que cela fusse difficile, avec un peu plus d'une centaine d'âmes rassemblées pour le premier repas de l'année, au sein d'une école en ruine. Mais bien que l'ambiance demeurait quelque peu amorphe, tous furent étonnés- ou du moins on releva plusieurs haussements de sourcils- des paroles du petit homme qui venait les tirer de la contemplation de leur assiette d'une manière assez peu convenable disons-le.

-Merlin! C'est un miracle madame la directrice! Une porte s'est ouverte! Une porte s'est ouverte d'elle-même!

-Ce qui serait un miracle, ça serait que ce soit la porte de votre salle commune…

À cette remarque, Harry ne put s'empêcher un petit rire discret. Il avait toujours détesté la « trop grande » répartie de son ennemi, mais il découvrait à cet instant que celle-ci avait d'autres facettes. L'humour de Malfoy était tout à fait rafraîchissant! Un brin ironique, un brin pince-sans-rire et un brin sarcastique. Le tout accompagné d'un petit haussement de sourcils blasé contrastant avec la lueur amusée dans ses yeux d'acier pur. Le Grinffondor se força à donner le change, mais ne put effacer tout à fait l'amusement dans sa voix.

-Tu ne le pense pas.

-Je pense toujours ce que je dis.

-Je sais pertinemment depuis notre première année que tu as peur du noir. Alors même si tu ne l'avoueras jamais, je me doute bien que ça t'arrange que les septièmes squattent ton dortoir.

-La perspective de voir ton copain Weasley se pavaner en sous-vêtements d'occas vient bousculer cette certitude. J'ignore pourquoi!

Harry se permit cette fois-ci un rire franc qui résonna dans la Grande-Salle, qui elle était demeurée silencieuse depuis que les portes s'étaient ouvertes avec fracas. Toutes les personnes présentes tournèrent la tête en même temps vers la table des serpentards. On entendit d'abord quelqu'un s'étouffer de bon cœur avec son jus de citrouille à Gryffondor, puis des murmures s'élevèrent parmi de petits groupes d'élèves. Certains d'entre eux finirent par reporter leur attention ailleurs, mais d'autres lançaient toujours de petits regards furtifs et soupçonneux aux deux personnes qui s'étaient le plus détestées durant leur scolarité dans ces murs. Drago Malfoy, s'il était au moins autant surpris qu'eux, ne le montra pas, fixant néanmoins son vis-à-vis avec intérêt, ne faisant passer aucune émotion dans son visage. Le petit bonhomme s'était avancé jusqu'à la table des professeurs pour une discussion plus « intime » et le Serpentard se remit à la contemplation de son assiette. Sans regarder celui qui prenait place à côté de lui depuis plus longtemps qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu se supporter, il s'adressa à lui.

-Bon Potter ton moment est passé. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions amis.

-D'accord…alors…comment mérite-t-on l'amitié de Drago Malfoy?

Cette fois-ci, la tête du prince des serpentards tourna si rapidement, qu'on aurait pu croire au retour du Seigneur des ténèbres pour un moment. De l'incrédulité passa d'abord dans ses yeux, puis quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'espoir. Enfin, de la colère et du regret s'y installèrent. Harry était fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Parce qu'il avait rarement eu l'occasion de plonger son regard dans celui du blond plus de quelques secondes, il n'avait jamais pu remarquer à quel point ceux-ci étaient expressifs. Cette constatation le frappa droit au cœur et il en eu presque mal.

Que lui arrivait-il? Rien, absolument rien ni personne n'était parvenu à l'émouvoir depuis la fin de la guerre. Il n'arrivait plus à sourire, à aimer, à être triste…rien. Que du vide.

Durant l'été, alors qu'ils jouaient aux échecs à même le sol, Ronald lui avait marché sur les doigts en perdant malencontreusement l'équilibre alors qu'il allait ouvrir la fenêtre à son hibou. Les Weasley avaient emménagé à square Grimmaurd après la destruction totale de leur demeure par les mangemorts Bellatrix Lestrange et Fenrir Greyback quelques mois plus tôt. Ils espéraient toujours réparation! D'autant plus que la mort de tragique de Fred Weasley était un argument incontestable de ce que cette guerre leur avait pris…

Toujours était-il que Harry avait eu un doigt cassé, mais n'avait pas ressenti de douleur physique. Au dîner, madame Weasley avait pris un air horrifié en voyant la couleur violacée de la blessure et l'avait immédiatement conduit chez un médicomage. C'est à partir de cet instant qu'il avait compris la gravité de son état….et qu'il avait accepté l'invitation de la directrice de revenir à Poudlard.

Seulement, depuis qu'il avait ressentit l'urgence vitale et disons-le, totalement incompréhensible de se retrouver près de Malfoy au début du repas et qu'il avait pris place à ses côtés, il se sentait doucement revenir. Il ignorait comment et pourquoi cela s'était produit, mais il savait une chose : d'une façon ou d'une autre, sa magie semblait réclamer son ancien ennemi.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache? Regarde autour de toi Potter! Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami….

-Je serai le premier alors.

-Écoutes Potter, j'en sais peut-être moins que toi sur l'amitié, mais je sais tout de même qu'il est fortement déconseillé de la construire autour d'une personne que l'on déteste.

-Et…tu me déteste. Ça va de soi…. Je…je suis désolé de t'avoir importuné. Je vais retourner à ma table…Bonne fin de soirée Drago.

Il s'état attendu à ce genre de réponse. En fait, il s'était même attendu au pire. Mais il avait décidé que le mince espoir que son ennemi accepte son amitié valait le sacrifice de sa fierté.

Harry lui, ne pensais plus à Malfoy comme à un ennemi depuis la fin de la sixième année. Peu importait les choix que celui-ci avait fait jusqu'à cet instant, bons ou mauvais, il avait finalement été appelé à jouer le rôle qu'on avait prévu pour lui dans cette guerre… Le refuser aurait été l'équivalant de condamner sa propre mère aux pires sévices des mains de Voldemort lui-même, en réponse à sa trahison! Pourtant, au dernier moment, il avait baissé sa baguette, prêt à affronter sa propre mort. Au dernier moment, il avait choisi le côté de la lumière en étant parfaitement conscient que s'il s'en sortait indemne, il survivrait par le fait même à ses parents. Jamais personne n'avait inspiré un tel courage à Harry, mais aussi autant de questionnement. Pourquoi, alors que Rogue avait couvert sa « faiblesse » en tuant lui-même Voldemort, avait-il décidé de se rendre aux aurors? Pourquoi avait-il finalement fait le choix de trahir ses parents et son nom et de se battre pour une cause qui ne lui serait de toute façon aucunement redevable? À cette époque, étant encore mineur et marqué sous la menace, sa simple collaboration aux demandes du Ministère lui aurait permis d'être blanchi sans pour cela verser une seule goutte de sang. Pourquoi était-il revenu lors de la bataille finale? Harry aurait aimé savoir un jour…

Il se leva pour aller rejoindre sa table, une sensation de vide très familière reprenant lentement sa place. Il s'éloigna à regret de quelques pas avant d'être de nouveau interpellé par le serpentard, qui était retourné à la contemplation de son assiette pleine.

-Harry…J'aime bien quand tu dis mon prénom….on pourrait peut-être commencer par ça…

-…oui!...ça..ça serait….je veux dire…un bon début.

-D'accord. À tout à l'heure Harry.

-À ce soir Drago.


End file.
